Love? Lust?
by zeroworkethic
Summary: Tamaki gets pulled into the Hitachiin's "game" and is confused by the emotions he feels. Very light HikaruXKaoruXTamaki action.


**I'm not quite sure why I wrote this, just felt like it I guess. I hope Loma-chan gets back from New Mexico soon. My boredom without her here has caused me to write some odd stories.**

* * *

While preforming their brotherly love act for the girls at the host club, Hikaru and Kaoru thought of a way to make things more interesting. Tamaki happened to walk by the mischievous brothers at the wrong moment and thus got pulled into their game.

'What are you doing?'

Tamaki asked surprised and annoyed when Hikaru grabbed onto his waist from behind and nuzzled into his shoulder.

'I just want to play.'

Hikaru whispered in a sweet, smooth voice, quiet enough to make it seem just between them, but loud enough that their guests heard.

'Wh... what?'

Tamaki stammered while his cheeks tinged pink.

'Knock it off!'

Tamaki said fighting the misbehaving twin, but to little avail as Hikaru tightened his grip on the blonde's slim waist. The eyes and ears of the fangirls were fixated on Hikaru and Tamaki, waiting and watching intently for the next move.

'Hikaru!'

Kaoru shouted jealously at his brother. The girls who were watching assumed since the Hitachiin twins were so close that he was jealous because Hikaru was directing his attention at someone else. They were proved wrong by the next sentence that Kaoru uttered.

'Don't keep him all to yourself!'

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Tamaki's waist from the front and nuzzled into the shoulder that wasn't taken by his brother.

'I want to play too.'

Kaoru said as he nibbled at Tamaki's ear.

'I guess we'll just have to play together.'

Hikaru said seductively, nibbling at the other ear and sending their guests into a symphony of squeals.

'I said stop it!'

Tamaki yelled, successfully knocking the offending twins away.

'Killjoy!'

Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in unison as they ran back to the young ladies they were supposed to be tending to. Tamaki's face was very red after this event, but whether or not it was from anger or some other emotion wasn't clear. Tamaki regained his composure and continued flirting and entertaining his clients.

**That night...**

Tamaki was awake in his bed and pondering over the days events.

_What is wrong with those two?_

Tamaki thought silently in the darkness.

_Why is it weighing on my mind so much?_

Tamaki rolled over not being able to sleep because of the Hitachiin brothers' "game".

_What is wrong with me?_

Tamaki thought about this emotion that he found indefinable.

_Could this feeling mean..._

Tamaki blushed hard as he wrestled with what he was feeling.

_No!_

Tamaki forced himself to go to sleep and put it out of his mind. Or at least attempt to put it out of his mind. The event with the twins haunted Tamaki even as he slept.

**In Tamaki's dreams...**

_(censored for your protection! Let's just say there was a lot of moaning and sweating and two identical bodies playing games with a third.)_

**Back in the real world, still nighttime...**

Tamaki woke up traumatized by what he had dreamed. The horror of it continued when he felt a slightly sticky substance between his sheets.

_Those damned twins!_

Tamaki screamed in his mind as he got out of bed to clean up his sheets and himself.

**That morning...**

Tamaki never went back to sleep, terrified of what else he might dream. He went to school exhausted and couldn't get through a single class without falling in and out of consciousness.

**At the host club...**

Tamaki was dozing off on a sofa.

'Here senpai.'

Haruhi brought the half-asleep, young man some coffee to help wake him up.

'Thank you.'

Tamaki took the coffee and sipped it gingerly.

'Why are you so sleepy?'

Haruhi asked. Tamaki looked at the mildly concerned girl.

'You are beautiful.'

Tamaki said in a way that someone might say something trivial as 'the weather is nice today'.

'Umm, thank you...'

Haruhi said confused. Tamaki barely registered that he or she had said anything. He just sat there, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes.

_What is this feeling?_

Tamaki thought hard on it and compared it to the other emotion he was feeling yesterday.

_It's not like that. Could this feeling mean..._

Tamaki finally solved the puzzle of his emotions.

_Yes!_

_

* * *

_**Okay, umm... does anyone think Tamaki will ever actually realize what his feelings for Haruhi are? He is just too dense, but you gotta love that idiot! **


End file.
